And The Night Stood Still
by Messrsmoony
Summary: What happens when Remus meets Tonks' parents for the first time. On the day of the full moon? Remus/Tonks, Snape in later chapters.


**And The Night Stood Still**

_Chapter 1: We danced beneath a midnight moon_

The sound of thunder echoed through the air, the rain beating down onto the gravel pathway as Remus and Tonks made their way towards the small house. Remus leaned heavily on his cane as he walked, regretting that he had agreed to this before he had checked the calendar. Had he known it was the full moon tonight he never would have agreed to this.

"This is a bad idea Tonks." Remus said adjusting the cane in his hand so that he could lean on it better. "We should reschedule for another day at least." He said. He felt weak and tired and he was scared that because of that he'd say something stupid.

"Don't be silly, they'll love you. You're nice, you're funny -"

"I'm thirteen years older than you, I'm a werewolf, I'm unemployed ..." Remus finished for her in the same tone she was using. Tonks looked at him annoyed.

"You'll be fine." She said taking his free hand into hers, running the pad of her thumb over one of his scars on the back of his hand. "Just be yourself, they'll love you."

"They love you, and they will worry about you getting involved with the likes of me ... I keep telling you Tonks and I'll agree with them. You can do so much better than me. You deserve better than me."

"But I don't want anyone but you ..." She said. "You're not like other guys ... you like me for who I am not what I can change into ... you're a good man Remus." She said as they reached the stairs of the house. Remus sighed and adjusted his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time since he put it on a few hours ago. "You look fine dear ..." She said fixing it for him. She knocked on the door and it was a few moments later when Ted Tonks opened the door.

"Dora!" He said opening the screen door and pulling his daughter into a tight hug. "We missed you. How have you been?" Ted asked.

"I've been fine daddy, been really busy with work and the lot ..." She said hugging her dad back. She pulled away from him. "Daddy I told you I was bringing my boyfriend with me ..." She said moving away from her dad a bit. "Dad this is Remus Lupin."

Ted stared at Remus for what seemed like forever but was probably mere moments before Remus spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Tonks." He said holding out his free hand. "Nymphadora has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ted didn't say anything but shook Remus' hand.

"I'm sure she has ..." Ted said a moment later. "Unfortunately she hasn't said much about you." He said moving back into the house allowing them in. Tonks lead Remus into the house. "Honey they're here." Ted called out to his wife who was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Oh, my Dora's home?" Andromeda asked coming into the entry way, a tea towel in her hands. She pulled Tonks into an immediate hug that nearly crushed Tonks' ribs. "Oh we missed you dear!" She said. "You need to come see us more often, where is this boyfriend of yours I've been dying to meet him." She asked as she noticed Remus standing behind her daughter.

"Mom, this is Remus Lupin." She said pulling Remus forward almost knocking him forward in the process, his cane falling to the ground. "Oh, sorry Remus ..." Tonks said her cheeks flushing red. She picked up the cane for him and handed it back to him.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks." He said taking the cane back from Dora. He shook her hand and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm sure ..." She said shaking his hand. She whipped her hands on the tea towel again making Remus blush slightly. "Supper will be ready in about ten minutes." She told Tonks and her husband Ted before hurrying back into the kitchen.

Ted lead them into the living room and indicated for them to sit down on the couch across from his chair. "So Mr. Lupin. What do you do for a living?" Remus flinched as he sat down knowing that that was going to be one of the first thing her parents asked.

"I'm currently between jobs actually." Remus said, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Where was your last job?" Ted asked. "If you don't mind me asking.

"I was the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts about three years ago." Remus said leaning his cane against the arm of the couch. Ted nodded.

"So you haven't had a job in over three years?" Ted asked. "How are you surviving? Making money?" Remus looked uncomfortable.

"I've been staying with a friend of mine. I do odd jobs for people I know ... I do enough to get by." He did not want to tell Ted that he's been running with a pack of werewolves under Dumbledore's orders.

"Do you mind if I ask you another question Mr. Lupin?" Remus didn't want him to but he didn't really have a choice.

"Of course ..." Remus said.

"How old where you when you where bitten?" Ted asked staring at Remus. Remus' face became paler than it already was if that was possible. "You didn't honestly think I'm that stupid did you Mr. Lupin? I knew you taught at Hogwarts. You where all over the Daily Profit. Werewolf teaches at Hogwarts. Professor resigns for being a danger to Hogwarts students. Attacked three students and a teacher didn't you? I believe their potions master who was trying to save the students from you?"

"It wasn't like that ..." Remus said, his voice weak.

"Your father was John Lupin wasn't it? Died when you where twelve. Didn't tell Dora that one did you? How did he die?"

"Father!" Tonks yelled. "Stop!" She said knowing that Remus was starting to get upset. "Since when do you believe what's in the Daily Profit before you know the full story?"

"How did he die?" Ted asked ignoring his daughter. "Killed by a werewolf wasn't he? Did they ever catch him?"

"Dad!" Tonks said getting upset.

"No." Remus said. "They didn't." He said tears filling his eyes.

"You know though, don't you?" John asked. "I'm sure many have figured it out as well. Might as well tell your 'girlfriend' the truth. Or are you afraid she'd realise what you really are?"

"Dad, he doesn't have to tell me anything if he doesn't want to. I know who he is now, not what he was then. That doesn't matter."

"Who killed your father Remus?" Ted asked still ignoring Tonks. "She has a right to know."

"Dad why are you doing this?" Tonks asked. "His father was killed by a werewo-" Tonks paused and looked over at Remus. "Werewolf ... Remus?" She asked confused. Remus stared down at his hands and didn't speak for many moments. When he did his voice was quite, almost haunting.

"I was eight when I was bitten. My parents did everything they could to try to cure me ... back then there wasn't anything that would help. They would lock me up every full moon to keep me from harming anyone cause they couldn't stand handing their only son over the the ministry. When I was twelve my father didn't lock the door properly. We where late coming home and we were in a hurry ... I got out ... It was an accident." Remus said still staring at his hands.

"And what happened at Hogwarts was an accident as well I take it?" Ted asked.

"It was ... I never hurt anyone there though." Remus said.

"But you could have." Ted said. "And what happens if an 'accident' happens with my daughter? What if you kill her? Or worse ... infect her with your disease?"

"I won't. There are precautions that can be taken now that weren't available when I was a child." He said.

"And what about three years ago?" Ted asked. "Where were these precautions then?"

"That was a mistake ..." Remus said.

"A mistake I will not allow to happen around my daughter!" Ted said angrily.

"Daddy, he won't. He takes wolfsbane now, he's no dangerous than a puppy!" Tonks said. "Sorry Remus. Please don't let that wound your ego. It's already frail as it is." Remus smirked at her slightly.

"How do you know?" Ted asked. "As far as you know he's been out gallivanting the night killing every person he can get his hands on."

"I wouldn't ..." Remus said. "I can barely live with the gilt of what I've done in my past. I'm living with a guilt on my shoulders that has been the result of something that was out of my control. I didn't ask to be bitten. I don't want to be a werewolf. I never asked for this ... I do everything in my power to isolate myself from people so that I won't harm anyone else."

"Daddy, please just give him a chance!" Tonks said.

"I will not." Ted said. "You're life means more to your mother and I than a meaningless relationship that you'd be over in a few weeks. He leaves, you'll forget about him just like every other guy you've dated."

"Daddy, he's not a danger! His wolfsbane-"

"So you've said. But I have yet to see proof." Ted said. "If you really do care about my daughter Mr Lupin, you'll leave. And never come near her again."

"And I agree with you. Unfortunately circumstance has pushed me in this direction." He said. "And after being convinced, I have every intention of staying."

"Even with this wolfsbane, what makes you think he won't bite you anyway? To make you one of him?" Ted asked. Remus looked at Ted aghast.

"I hate what I am ... why would I do it to someone else? Besides, with all due respect sir, if I wanted to bite your daughter or even kill her I would have done so already. I wouldn't be sitting her being persecuted for something that happened when I was a child that wasn't my fault."

"Daddy, I love him ... if you make him leave, I'm going with him." Ted stared at Remus. If looks could kill Remus would have several silver daggers in him.

"You aren't going anywhere ..." Ted said eyeing up Remus. " ... and now neither is he." Ted said. "If he's not a danger, then he's staying tonight. I want proof, and you'll give it to me." Remus looked at Tonks for help. Tonks took his hand into hers.

"It'll be fine. You took your wolfsbane, you won't harm anyone. It's just one night." Tonks said reassuringly. Remus looked back down at the ground, his breath picking up a bit like he was going to start panicking but trying to stay calm.

"What's the matter Lupin?" Ted asked. "Scared you're going to hurt someone else?"

"No, I already told you I won't." Remus said. "I'm just not comfortable with it. I don't ... I don't like people seeing me like that."

"Well if you want to be with my daughter you best get used to it tonight. You're not going anywhere ... and if you leave, you can stay the hell away from my daughter." Remus looked to Tonks who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He looked back down at his hands which where resting in his lap.

"Fine ... if you want proof, you'll get it." Remus said, his hands starting to shake. A few moments later Andromeda came into the room to announce that supper was ready.

The three of them moved into the dinning area to eat. "Would you like something to drink Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up at Mrs. Tonks.

"You can call me Remus if you'd like. I've never really been one for formalities."

"Well then Remus, would you like something to drink? We have water, some kind of soda pop, orange juice and chocolate milk." Remus smirked.

"Water is fine." Remus said. Tonks smacked his arm.

"He'll have chocolate milk, he's just being nice ..." Tonks said. "Remus loves chocolate ... I'll bet you anything he has about two bars of the stuff in his coat pocket."

"Three actually ..." Remus said blushing slightly as Andromeda handed him a glass of chocolate milk. "Thank you Mrs. Tonks."

"You're welcome." Andromeda said sitting down across from him. "So Remus, what are your plans for the future? What type of job are you looking for? I had over heard that you where unemployed."

"Anything really. I get sick quite a bit so it's hard to maintain a job." He said pointing at his cane with the handle of his fork. "Supper is quite good by the way Mrs. Tonks, thank you." He said ignoring the slight sting in his fingers from the silver cutlery. It didn't burn at the moment because he wasn't transformed, but it did sting quite a bit.

"Thank you Remus, it's good to get a compliment every once in a while." She said smacking Ted's arm playfully. "Can't the ministry help?" Andromeda asked. "If it's a health issue they should be able to help you." Remus shook his head.

"It would cost me too much to get a lawyer and then there would have to be a court case and it would just wind up costing more money than I'd get back cause I'd probably wind up losing anyway."

"What do you have anyway. If you don't mind me asking." Ted took a bite of his roast and looked to Remus expectantly.

"I'm not sure. I've been to St. Mungos many times before but ... no one's been able to determine what it is. Unless I have an actual statement from a doctor that there is something actually wrong with me, and what it is that is causing me to become sick, the Ministry won't help me. Besides I'm sure they currently have better things to do than help a sick man maintain a job."

"Oh you poor dear. This isn't your fault though. Your boss shouldn't have fired you." Andromeda said starting to warm up to him. "On the note though, if you aren't able to maintain a job, what will you two do if you wind up having a child?" Remus almost chocked on his roast at this statement.

"Mother!" Tonks said shocked as she patted Remus on the back. She seemed to be scolding her parents a lot today.

"Well it's an honest question." Andromeda said. "It could happen."

"Honestly ... and I mean no offence to anyone. But I don't plan on having children." Ted scoffed. "I wouldn't want to risk passing what ever I have onto my child."

"Wise man ..." Ted said. "What happens if Dora wants to have children though ... in the future?"

"Then we'll talk about it then. If we want to try having one of our own. If at that time we still don't feel safe with it then we can always adopt." Tonks said. "And mind you that is much in the future. Like ... long time in the future."

"And that still leaves the matter of how you will support a child." Ted said. "If you have one."

"Look mom, dad, we've only been dating for a month. We haven't talked about having children and we don't plan on having one any time soon."

"Yes but accidents can happen." Andromeda said. "We don't want you to regret dating this man and having a child involved. You may realize down the line that he's not who you thought he was."

Remus cleared his throat to remind them all that he was in fact still in the room.

"Look, if it comes down to that we'll deal with it then. It's not something that is happening now so don't worry about it. We're careful."

"Careful?" Ted asked. "So you two have ..." Ted paused not wanting to say it.

"No." Tonks said. "Not yet anyway." She said making Remus shrink down in his chair.

"Another question I have been wanting to ask you Mr. Lupin. How old are you?" He asked. "You look old enough to be Dora's father." Ted said putting his fork down. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm thirty seven." Remus said gladly putting down his own silver fork.

"Thirty seven?" Ted asked. "Younger than I thought you where but you're still thirteen years older than my daughter. When you were old enough to start dating my daughter was two years old. Do you like that idea Mr. Lupin?" Remus flinched.

"Our age difference doesn't matter to us." Tonks said. "It bothered Remus at first but ... me and a bunch of our friends convinced him that it's not the age that matters ..."

"It's disgusting is what it is." Ted said. "What do you think people are going to think when they see you two out in public? They're going to think your his daughter."

"We don't care about that!" Tonks said. "We don't care about any of that! What other people think about us isn't important! Why can't you get that? We love each other, why is that not good enough?"

"Because love isn't gonna keep food in your stomach, or a roof over your head." Ted said angrily.

"Have you forgotten I'm an Auror and work for one of the best Aurors in the world. I'm more than well off enough." She said.

"So you had to find a boyfriend that you have to take care of?" Ted asked.

"I've never once asked your daughter for money, and I have no intention of doing so ... contrary to what you may think I'm not a free loader. I work for what I have and it's good enough for me. I don't mooch off of others. I've had many friends even offer to help me and I refuse to take anything I don't work for."

Ted groaned and wanted to change the topic, picking up his fork again. This conversation was going no where. "'Dromeda ... haven't you been saying for a few days now that you where going to go help your friend Jackie with the new baby?"

"Oh yes, I've been in contact with her. Her husband is going back to work tonight, so it's going to be her first night alone with the baby." Ted nodded.

"Why don't you go down tonight? I'm sure she could use the help so soon after his birth." Ted said. Andromeda couldn't help feel like Ted was trying to get rid of her.

"That's a good idea dear." She said. "I'll floo her after I clean up here." She said taking the empty plates off the table and sticking them in the sink. Everyone stayed silent as Andromeda finished cleaning. Remus said a quiet 'thank you' for the dinner and finished off his chocolate milk. After Andromeda left the room Tonks leaned in towards her father.

"What is wrong with you?" Tonks asked. "You said you'd give him a chance and you pull that?"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. We'll see after tonight just how dangerous your boyfriend is ... and then I shall decide tomorrow." He said. "When and IF I see this proof ... I may give him a chance." Andromeda came back into the room announcing that she was going over to Jackie's for the night and that she would be back tomorrow afternoon. Ted said good-bye to his wife and watched her leave.

"You'll be staying in the spare bedroom." He said to Remus. "After I remove anything of value." He said leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to clear out the spare room.

Tonks sighed as she and Remus were left alone. "I'm so sorry." Tonks said to Remus. Remus shrugged. "I honestly didn't expect them to react this badly. I was hoping we could tell them of your ... furry problem, on our own terms."

"It's okay ... honestly I was expecting to be thrown out on my ass as soon as your dad saw me." Remus said. "This is going a bit better than I thought it would. Though I was also hoping they could at least get to know me before we could have told them I'm a werewolf."

"I agree." Tonks said. Remus sighed as they made their way back into the living room. Tonks took his hand back into hers and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine." Tonks said again squeezing his hand.

They waited for almost forty minutes before Ted came back down the stairs. "How long before you ..." Ted paused not knowing what to call it.

"Half an hour." Remus said. "Give or take about fifteen minutes."

"Then get upstairs." Ted said leading him upstairs to the spare bedroom. Ted wasn't kidding when he said he was clearing out anything of value. There wasn't anything left in the room. Remus wasn't sure how a muggle had managed to do it so fast. "In." Ted said. Remus saw that there was something heavy weighing down Ted's jacket pocket but didn't comment.

"Tonks, you should leave." Remus said realizing that Tonks was following them. "Stay downstairs." He said.

"No I'm not leaving you." She said. "If my dad wants to pull this stupid stunt, I'm going to be here too."

"Dora leave." Ted said gently pushing her towards the door.

"Tonks it would be better if-" Remus paused and tensed up. "It would be better if you left." He said removing his jacket so that he wouldn't ruin it when he transformed. His tie, shirt and shoes followed closely after. He tensed up again and stumbled a bit.

"Dora leave." Ted said again as Remus fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Ted pulled out the heavy object out of his pocket.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Tonks asked as she saw the gleaming silver gun. "Put that away!" Remus stared at the gun, fear clear in his eyes.

"No." Ted said simply keeping the gun in his hand. "Tonks I want you to leave. Now. That's not a request."

"No Daddy -"

"Tonks leave!" Remus yelled at her. He didn't want her to get hurt either by himself or by the gun accidently going off. "Go!" Remus tensed up again and gripped at the carpet beneath him. The sound of bones popping echoed through the room as his nose elongated, his teeth lengthened into fangs, fur appeared on his arms and the rest of his body. His entire body changed, tearing the pants he wore.

"Dora leave!" Ted said shoving her out of the room. The door slammed in her face. She tried to open the door again but she heard the door lock.

"Dad!" She yelled banging on the door. Ted turned to look at Remus as his transformation finished. Moony was crouched down near the floor, his ears pulled back as his yellow eyes stared up at Ted. Small whimpering noises escaped from him as his body was still in pain. He looked up at Ted pleadingly, though whether Remus wanted Ted to shoot the wolf, or if he was begging for his life, Ted couldn't tell. Ted took a step forward, taking the safety off.

Moony cringed and backed up, staying on all fours, keeping himself as small as possible for the large beast. His breath came in hash pants as he stared at the gun. He didn't want to die. Not yet. Moony stared up at Ted as the gun was raised to his head. If Moony was capable of crying he would. He came here with the intention of being with Dora for the rest of his life. He had told her days ago, because of the war, that if it came down to it, that he would die for her. And he intended to keep his promise.

"Dad!" Tonks cried out as she banged on the door. Moony closed his eyes and tilted his head down, accepting his fate. "Dad!" Tonks cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She jumped and froze as the sound of a loud agonized yelp and a gun shot blasted through the air. Tonks stumbled away from the door, falling against the wall behind her. "No!" Tonks yelled, her face paling. It felt like time stopped as she stared at the silent closed door. She couldn't hear Remus' small whines anymore. She couldn't hear anything. She felt sick. She felt like her heart was being renched out of her chest.

Moments later the door opened and Ted stepped out, leaving the door open behind him. Tonks couldn't even think clearly as she rushed at her father, her fists flailing against his chest, tears streaming down her face. She was yelling at him though what she was saying she wasn't sure. Ted grabbed onto her hands to stop her from hitting his now bruised chest any more and struggled against her. He stared at her a few moments before he moved away from her.

"It had to be done." He said as he moved down the stairs. Tonks collapsed on the ground where she stood and looked at the open door. She couldn't see Moony. Or Remus ... would he transform back when he died? Or would he be stuck in the form he hated for the rest of eternity? She whipped the tears from her eyes and slowly moved into the room. She paused when she saw Moony, her eyes widening in shock and confusion.

Moony was huddled in the corner and he looked up when Tonks entered the room. He seemed a bit calmer when he caught sight of her.

"Remus!" She said happily and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck even though she knew he didn't like being touched in this form. She couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that he was still alive. She had throught for sure that her father had killed him. "Oh Merlin, I thought you where dead." She said kissing his furry cheek. He pulled away from her and kept his head down. "I'm so sorry Remus ..." She said seeing the bullet hole in the floor. "I'm so sorry ..." She said trying to hug him again. He moved away from her. It wasn't because he was mad at her, or her father. He just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. Tonks got the hint.

"Please don't be mad Remus ... I love you ..." She said. Remus looked up at her and nudged her with his nose and whimpered. She crouched down and hugged him again. Remus awkwardly wrapped his arms around her hugging her back with his long limbs. "I'll leave you be. I'll be here in the morning." She said picking up his torn pants and underwear off the floor so that she could magically repair them for him. "I'll bring these back in the morning." She said as she watched Remus curl into a ball in the corner and closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0

Remus rubbed his sore eyes as he made his way down the small stair case. When he had woken up this morning he saw right away that his clothes had been repaired to their original state, though they still looked as shabby as they did the day before, and where folded into a neat pile near where his cane was leaning against one of the walls. He briefly wondered how long Tonks had stayed in the room watching him sleep.

"Remus!" Tonks said excitedly as she ran up to him. She hugged him nearly choaking him to death. Remus smiled slightly before he saw Ted walk into the room.

They stood there staring at each other before Ted spoke up. "About last night ..." Ted said. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, becasue I'm not sorry for doing it ... but I'm sure you can understand ..."

Remus nodded. "Oddly enough I do." Remus said. Tonks looked between the two confused.

"Good that you both understand, can someone explain to me what's going on." Tonks asked. Remus looked down at Tonks.

"It was a test." He said simply. "Any type of wolf, need it be a normal wolf, or a werewolf, will lash out if it is in danger. Your father put me into a situation to see if I would lash out. To see if even in my right mind if there was any chance of me hurting you. Seeing as how Mr. Tonks is a man neither I, nor Moony knows, and was a threat to us, there is a higher chance of me attacking him, than if I where to attack you who I've known for years. I could have easily over powered him last night. I could have easily avoided the gun, but I didn't fight."

"If you thought he was going to kill you, why didn't you fight?" Tonks asked.

"Because if I had hurt him, it would have hurt you. I would rather die than do that." Remus said. Ted stepped a bit closer to him.

"I still don't like it." Ted said holding out to shake Remus' hand. "And I won't say I approve any more than I did last night ... but I won't fight it." Ted said. Tonks jumped and hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy!" She said.

"Your mother on the other had ... still has yet to find out." Ted said. "But I will speak to her about it after the two of you leave, she'll have time to calm down about it before you meet again."

"Thank you Mr. Tonks." Remus said. He shook Ted's hand again. Ted gripped Remus' hand and pulled him closer to him so that he could whisper in Remus' ear.

"You may be a werewolf ... but if you make her cry ... I'll make you cry!" Ted said before pulling away.

"Of course sir." He said leaning on his cane again. They quickly ate breakfast because they knew that Andromeda would be home soon and Ted would have to restore the spare bedroom. After they had finished they said their good-byes to Ted and left the small house.

"Aren't they going to ask where you where last night?" Tonks asked.

"Probably." He said knowing she was refering to the other werewolves that he was spying on for Dumbledore. "I'll make something up. It's easier for me to lie to them than it is for Snape to lie to the Death Eaters ... none of the werewolves know lagilimency ... and I don't deal directly with Voldemort." Tonks nodded.

"Yeah ... I don't like the guy, but I do worry about him when ever he goes to those meetings. I'm scared that one day he's going to just go missing. Because I'm scared if it happens to him, that it might happen to you as well." Remus nodded. "You'll be leaving again tonight?" Tonks asked gripping his free hand in hers.

"Yes." He said.

"When will you be coming back?" Tonks asked looking up at his scarred face. Remus shrugged. She was so sick of him leaving for weeks on end, even before they started dating.

"I'm not sure ... probably not for a while." He said. She kissed his cheek again.

"I can't wait for this war to be over. I want you all to myself. No more missions, no more other werewolves, no more orders." She said holding onto his arm.

"Yes ... me too ..." He said with a sigh.

((A/N, So what did you think? Second chapter? Mentions of Snape in the first chapter, yes he'll be appearing in later chapters if I continue this ... review away, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Lol))


End file.
